Tents and shelters used for outdoor recreation are generally classified into two categories: freestanding (FS) and non-freestanding (NFS). FS tents are typically heavier and can stand erect on their own without any other structural support. NFS tents are typically lighter and cannot stand erect on their own without a supporting means; these tents are held upright by some form of supporting means in combination with being staked down on multiple opposing sides.
Generally speaking, individuals recreating in the backcountry tend to prefer lighter weight tents because they must carry the tent along with other gear to a distant location. In most cases the lightest tents are of the NFS design which does not require a freestanding frame, with many of these NFS tents weighing less than three pounds. The tradeoff for having a lightweight NFS tent is the constant challenge of finding a suitable tent site and then creatively setting up and securing the tent to whatever means are available.
One main disadvantage for many NFS tents is the requirement for trees or other vertical features to support the tent's ridgeline; in arctic or tundra environments this type of NFS tent would likely be unusable. Many times while recreating afield when an individual discovers a desirable location to stop and photograph, camp or hunt, or when adverse weather develops quickly, natural cover or suitable, flat and even terrain is not in the immediate area.
If minimal weight is not a priority, FS tents are preferable as they are more stable and typically provide more coverage. Although most FS tents have the inherent disadvantage of requiring at least four pole endpoints to contact the ground in order to support the tents structure. This characteristic of FS tents requires a flat and even graded tent site for the FS tent to properly stand vertically upright. Without a flat tent site, FS tents will lean at an angle which decreases the amount of horizontal overhead coverage provided by the tent thus allowing more precipitation into the sheltered area.
However some FS tents, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,909 to Strausser, are capable of adjusting to uneven terrain, although the bulk and weight of this shelter when collapsed would likely be considered too heavy for many users. Other FS tents such as the Application Number PCT/US2014/046722, provide adjustable weatherproof protection, but this tent design necessitates the use of heavier frame members and hardware which requires assembly in the field.
There are a number of prior art shelters which attempt to overcome the above identified disadvantages. However, such devices only address one of the problems. For example, the shelter may be adjustable, but it is still relatively heavy; another may be lightweight but it is still relatively difficult to set up; yet others include additional features which are not necessarily required by the user, such as vestibules and integrated cot assemblies, these additional features adding to the weight and cost of the shelter.
There thus remains a need for a relatively inexpensive basic lightweight freestanding and adjustable shelter which, in general, is the object of the present invention. Such an inventive assembly would be capable of being quickly and easily pitched in mountainous and tundra and forested environments, will be freestanding and have the ability to adjust and stand upright on sloping or uneven terrain, will be strong enough to protect occupants against weather typically encountered in the backcountry, and will be collapsible and compact so it can be easily carried in a backpack.